The Gates of Dragba A Tale of Redwall
by smallfry-91
Summary: Martin the Warrior is called upon once more to quell the threat that rises from the east
1. Default Chapter

A Tale of Redwall  
The Gates of Dragba  
  
There was a stoat called Balraz who lived far away from Redwall but knew of its name. He was the leader of an entire army but still feared to get inside its walls. There were many stories of fearsome warriors. Balraz sailed the seas and captured many beasts and tortured them for information about the great building. He kept many slaves and had a cunning mind but still feared the great Redwall.  
  
There was a fearsome beast at Redwall in fact, but only when he was very angry. There was a great many fighters, but none such as Martin. Martin was warrior a born and had never yet failed to protect Redwall. The people of Redwall were in fact peace loving creatures and only ever called upon Martin if they ever really needed help. Little did they know how much they would need him in the months to come.  
  
Martin shot up; he was in his room, in his bed to be precise. He had had the nightmare again. He had had it for a few weeks now. He would be standing at the top of a grassy hill, staring down, and then he would see the slaughter of millions of beasts flash before his eyes. Men, women and children were being killed. Then he would look again over the edge of the hill and there would be an army. A huge army. Bigger than any he had ever seen. At the front a stoat stood. His gaze piercing through Martin. Then Martin would look behind him and Redwall would be there. His home. The army would strike suddenly and pour through the gates and then the slaughter would begin. At this point Martin would wake up, drenched in sweat and entangled in his covers. He sighed. What was going to happen? 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Gates of Dragba  
  
Martin strolled down the stairs into the great hall of Redwall Abbey. There were already many beasts seated at the table that was directly in the centre of the room. There were also some plates of food dotted about.  
  
"Good morning Martin!" a voice called. "Come and have a jolly ole seat next to me wot!"  
  
Martin glanced over and seen Clecky the hare. His proper title was Cleckstarr Lepus Montisle but everyone called him Clecky. On his right sat Gerul the barn owl. Martin groaned inwardly. He would have one hell of a time trying to eat with Clecky around; Clecky never seemed to stop eating, always first at the table or otherwise in the kitchens stealing food from under the cook's noses. He sat down beside him anyway; Clecky was a funny beast, in a ridiculous way. He had an ear missing from helping Martin and his friends a couple of months ago while of on a mission involving the Pearls of Lutra. A couple of minutes later, Abbess Tansy sat beside Martin. They chatted a while before Clecky left to get some more food, then the conversation turned to Marin.  
  
"Did you have the dream again Martin?" Tansy asked. Martin nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Abbess," he sighed.  
  
"What do you think it means?" she inquired.  
  
"I think it means that we are in grave danger, all of us," he answered.  
  
After breakfast, Martin headed towards mother Auma's room. Auma was the mother of Redwall and was a badger. As he knocked on the door, he thought of the stoat in his dream. He was sure he recognised him from somewhere, his thoughts were interrupted by Auma opening the door and staring down at him.  
  
"Hello, Martin. Please come in," she said, ushering him into the large room.  
  
"Thank you Mother Auma," Martin said politely.  
  
"How many times have I told you? Call me Auma, just Auma," she sighed. Martin smiled, but it disappeared when he remembered why he was here.  
  
"I've had the dream again," Martin said. Auma sat down with a thump, she sighed.  
  
"Oh dear. What do you want?" she asked. Martin smiled, he knew she would understand.  
  
"I would like to take a couple of beast, and go talk to the Gousim Shrews, they might make something of this dream," he replied.  
  
"Hmm, very well. I suppose I can't stop you Martin," she sighed again. Martin smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Mother Auma," he said politely, and scurried off before Auma could tell him off for calling her Mother.  
  
A day later, Martin had a small squad of people assembled at the sea shore. A boat lay anchored a small distance off. Martin's crew consisted of a small number of the Gousim Shrews, a couple of the otters of Mossflower, and a couple of beasts from Redwall. Martin, Skipper, Clecky and Gerul. The vessel pulled away from Mossflower, as the beasts inside waved goodbye.  
  
"Let's get movin' wot wot!" Clecky shouted to the crew. "Captain Clecky's here now, hoist the thingy and let lose the whatever it is you nautical types say, wot!? Always fancied myself as a jolly good sea beast wot!"  
  
Mother Auma and Abbess Tansy were the last to leave the shore, the ridiculous hare's orders booming out over the sea. Tansy shook her head.  
  
"I don't know how the put up with that hare. I mean, what use will he be?" she asked.  
  
"Don't be so sure, hare's are fearsome beasts when push come to shove," Auma replied. "And with Martin, Skip and Gerul, I think they will come home safe and sound."  
  
Mother Auma didn't feel quite as confident as she sounded. From what Martin's dreams had told her, it was not going to be an easy road that lay before Martin and his friend's. 


End file.
